Decisiones
by Burasaiyan777
Summary: AU. Bulma es tomada como "esclava" personal del tirano que destruyó su vida, una oportunidad para que su plan dé frutos pero...nadie asegura el futuro. BulmaxVegeta BulmaxRaditz
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, bueno antes que comience este fic le quiero dejar claro que es un universo alterno donde Bulma va a poseer sangre saiyanjin ya que será hija de Broly. Goku nunca se dio el golpe en la cabeza lo cual provocó el fin de la raza humana, quedando unos pocos sobrevivientes. Vegeta-sei nunca fue destruido de modo que Frieza y los saiyajins seguían teniendo una muy buena relación conquistando planetas por ambición y de forma más cruel. **

**Los personajes irán apareciendo a medida que avance la historia. Contiene lemon y escenas fuertes, por lo tanto, si eres menor no leas este fic. **

**Les recomiendo que la madre de Bulma no se la imaginen como la que sale en el manga, sería raro.**

**Gracias y dejen sus_ reviews._**

_**Declaración: Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Akira Toriyama**_

_Capítulo 1_

Planeta Tierra, Año 761

Una lágrima se deslizaba por su pálida mejilla, sus ojos azules hinchados miraban hacia el cielo estrellado, ¿por qué le tenía que suceder esto a ella?, ¿por qué no se quedó con ellos en ese momento?, ¿por qué no se sacrificó teniendo la oportunidad de que se salvaran? Miedo, miedo es lo que la invadía y la cegó por completo, lo único que recordaba era que su mente le ordenaba _'escóndete' 'déjalos' 'vive'_… y no lo pensó dos veces, corrió alejándose del peligro, tenía miedo de morir, pero eso ahora ya no le importaba, no le interesaba si la encontraban allí mismo por su llanto, no merecía estar viva, la forma en que se comportó no tenia perdón. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de su madre, rogando para que _ellos_ les dejasen vivir, seguido de unas risas maliciosas que le indicaban la muerte de su familia, amigos y el amor de su vida. Apretó los ojos con rabia dirigiendo sus manos a su boca dejando de respirar por unos segundos ahogando un grito que se hubiera escuchado hasta el otro lado de mundo, su corazón empezó a acelerarse sintiéndose mareada, con dificultad se dirigió hacia los pies de un gran árbol, ya no tenía energías y cada vez que su mente le recordaba lo sucedido su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Tratando de tranquilizarse recordó la primera vez que logró volar.

_Al regresar a casa siempre volvían por el mismo camino pero Bulma le rogó a su madre que se fueran por el lado más largo ya que quería ver un nido de dinosaurios que se encontraban por allí. La madre que consentía en todo a su pequeña no le negó. Acercándose con sutileza hacia el nido, la pequeña tomó el único huevo que se encontraba, sosteniéndolo con sus pequeñas manos lo observaba y le daba miradas de impresión a la joven madre, ella solo le sonreía pero algo hizo que sus expresiones de felicidad se desvanecieran por completo, la tierra empezó a temblar cada vez más fuerte, Bulma que todavía sostenía el huevo se puso al lado de su madre mirando con terror hacia todas direcciones, no sabía lo que sucedía oyeron el fuerte crujido cada vez más cerca – ¡Bulma, corre!- La pequeña no reaccionó y quedo en presencia de la llegada del gran dinosaurio que miraba a ambas fijamente -No te mue...- pero no alcanzo de hablar cuando el animal giro golpeando con la cola a las dos intrusas. Bulma chocó contra un árbol dejando caer el huevo, por suerte no se rompió y fue a dejarlo donde pertenecía pero al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo la enfureció tanto que se tiró sin pensarlo hacia la bestia elevándose en el aire, sin darse cuenta ya estaba detrás del animal agarrándole la cola y haciéndolo girar en trescientos sesenta grados, aun tirada en el suelo con boquiabierta quedo viendo lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que era hija de él, pero no pensaba que sucedería tan pronto. Ella no sabía nada de entrenamiento ni cómo explicarle que su padre era… de otro planeta. Era mejor que no lo supiera._

_Si hubiera podido cambiar las cosas, si nunca lo hubiera conocido… ella lo amaba, pero él no, solo falsas promesas, aunque vino con la intensión de acabar con el planeta, no lo hizo, ¿por qué? 'Por ti', -¡No!- se decía, un hombre tan frío no podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana solo fue una aventura, extraña, pero ella no lo sabía. Recordó la primera noche que paso con él. –Fue un error- "Pero fue la noche más perfecta que has vivido" –¡No, no, no!- "Fue tan… delicado" -¡Basta!- No sabía por qué esos pensamientos se les vinieron a la cabeza, hace más de cuatro años que lo había superado y ahora porque había visto a su hija volando por los aires se ponía histérica y pensaba…pensaba pura mierda. Se avergonzó al declarar que hubiera preferido no haber tenido contacto con Broly, pero se acordó que tuvo una maravillosa niña que no tenía la culpa y si se podría decir así, era una parte de él y siempre lo tendría presente. Con dificultad intento recuperarse del golpe y con ayuda de su pequeña que no la dejaba de mirar con bastante preocupación. –Mamá, ¿estás bien?-_

_-Si mi amor- dijo -No te preocupes-_

_-¿Viste lo que hice? ¡Derroté a ese monstruo es menos de tres segundos! Y, y, ¡volé! Mamá, ¡VOLÉ!- con sus brazos en alto, elevándose otra vez, con una sonrisa que nunca se la había visto vio a su hija cuan emocionada estaba, ahora se venía lo difícil, contarle el por qué ella es la única que puede volar, advertirle que es peligroso si alguien se enterase. -¿Segura que estas bien?, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma- descendiendo y poniéndose a la altura para posar una de sus manos en la frente imitando lo que su madre hacia cuando la pequeña caía en cama. –Te dije que si Bulma, ahora vayámonos antes que vuelva a despertar. Volvamos a casa, tengo que platicar muchas cosas contigo- caminando delante de su hija, volteó al no sentir sus pasos._

_-Qué pasa, vamos…mi vida no te pongas a llorar, no has hecho nada malo- acercándose a ella acariciándole el cabello._

_-Te enojaste conmigo porque volé ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no te alegraste cuando me viste volando? Te salvé del dinosaurio, casi te come- dijo la niña sollozando- _

_-Si me alegré, pero quede tan impactada que… Bulma vuelve de inmediato, no me dejes hablando sola-_

_-¡No ves! Estas enojada conmigo- Se puso a llorar más fuerte. La mujer se acerco y la tomó en brazos poniendo la cabeza de su hija en el hombro izquierdo._

_- Ya te dije que no me enojé, es que no me esperé que volaras tan pronto, vayámonos a casa ¿sí? Te haré galletas y te diré algunas cosas ¿bien?- _

_-Bueno- le dijo a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla -_

…

Bulma recordó ese día como si fuese ayer, amaba tanto a su madre, aún no podía asumir que hace pocas horas atrás la habían torturado y matado , _esos_ monstruos eran capaces de cualquier barbaridad. Sabia con que tipo de _cosas_ se enfrentaba, había visto muchas imágenes que no podría borrar de su cabeza ni con mil años de terapia. No entendía como podía llegar y matar con tanta frialdad, ni los niños les causaban compasión, jamás había sentido ese odio hacia algo o alguien que ahora invadía su mente por completo. La peliazul sacudió su cabeza, tenía que esconderse pues si se quedaba a pasar la noche allí no demoraría en encontrarla y asesinarla en un pestañeo. Corrió a lo más profundo del bosque encontrando una cueva –Perfecto- Caminó hacia su nueva guarida que cuanto más avanzaba se veía cada vez menos y la opción de hacer una fogata era muy arriesgada. Tanto era la oscuridad que solo lograba ver sus manos sintiendo miedo, solo quería gritar e ir a matar a eso malditos que le arrebataron todo lo que tenía, que llegaron sin permiso y arruinaron todo, no era justo, pero las iban a pagar, esto no se quedaría así, Bulma no se iba a rendir, verán que no solo la fuerza bruta gana. Posó su cuerpo en un lado de la cueva y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, sentía frío, hambre y dolor tanto físico como mental. Tras un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida, lo que no sabía es que esto solo era el comienzo.

...

**Notas del autor: Por tema de tiempo y lo ansiosa que estaba por compartir el primer capítulo, no es muy largo que digamos pero les prometo que el próximo será el doble que este y con más vocabulario hasta luego :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Lo siento por demorar tanto en actualizar, es que he tenido muchos exámenes y trabajos, pero tengo cinco días libres, así que es probable que actualice en poco tiempo. Como se los prometí, este capítulo es más largo, espero a que lo disfruten =D**

_**Declaración: Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Akira Toriyama**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ya estaba despierta, pero temía abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el lacerante destino que ella misma creó. Sentía la luz que inundaba la cueva, anunciándole que ya era de día, se levantó apoyando ambas manos contra el suelo logrando con dificultad ponerse en pié, no estaba herida pero ya iban dos días que no comía y sus pensamientos no la ayudaban del todo.

Obligada por el apetito salió de donde se encontraba y apoyada de un árbol dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, como de costumbre, deseando encontrar una solución. Eran uno de esos escasos días soleados en pleno invierno, pero ello ya no le satisfacía.

Caminó al pie de la cascada ubicada a pocos metros de allí y sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de su ropa quedando desnuda, sumergiéndose completamente, no quería pensar, no quería recordar, puso su mente en blanco y aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo, al cabo de unos segundo salió a la superficie inhalando agitada.

Se quedó flotando unos minutos, intentó relajarse sin mucho éxito, es decir, "_¿Por qué este castigo? Nunca he hecho nada malo en mi vida para merecer esto."_

Si de algún modo hubiera una forma de que todo volviese a la normalidad…

"*_¡LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN*!" _

_¡_Pues claro! Como fue tan idiota en olvidarse de esa gran oportunidad, iría a corporación capsula, sacaría el radar, recolectaría todas las esferas y le pediría a Shenlong que volviera todo a la normalidad ¡no!, ¡_que los saiyajins nunca hubieran existido!_

Sí, esos detestables que se asemejaban a ellos, excepto por una singular cola de simio que la llevaban enrollada alrededor de la cintura. Tenían una mirada robótica, no mostraban ni una gota de afecto hacia sus víctimas, si reían, pero por el daño que causaban. Eran demonios encarnados, estaba segura. Bulma hizo una mueca.

Su estomago le empezó a protestar, tenía que comer algo. Salió del agua, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, a comparación de algunas horas atrás, se sentía más aliviada,. Tomó su pelo que le llegaba a los hombros con ambas manos estrujándolo, se puso la ropa y fue a buscar algunas frutas, no sabía cazar y eso la frustraba, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir?, "_pues con lo segura que estas en esa guarida es probable de que vivas más de lo esperado" _se dijo con tono sarcástico.

Rogándole a Kami que encontrara algo de comer antes de que oscureciese, se topó con unos arbustos que tenían un fruto parecido a la guinda pero este era más anaranjado, tomó un racimo y se lo echó a la boca. Su sabor era exquisito, cerró sus ojos para catar con más intensidad, no queriendo que se acabase.

Con exagerados movimientos se metió mas de esta maravilla a su boca pero un ardor abrumador que recorría su garganta hasta el estomago hizo que de su mano cayera la fruta que le había ¿envenenado? "_no puede ser, pero como…", _retorciendo del dolor retrocedió con una mano acariciando su garganta como queriendo agobiar esa picazón intolerable, a siegas se posó en un acumulo de escombros, sus manos le sudaban, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Se cayó retorciéndose en el suelo, no veía nada, ya no sentía el aire que entraba o salía por sus fosas nasales, su vista se nubló completamente, pero un ruido, más bien pisadas que por milagro escuchó hizo el último esfuerzo por levantarse, ¿y si eran los saiyajins?, no, prefería morir envenenada que en manos de _esos hijos de puta._

A gatas intentó huir, no podía ver nada, sentía como si le clavasen mil agujas en el pecho y sin más vigor, se rindió cayendo de boca al suelo. ¿Qué iba hacer?, al fin del todo, le harían un gran favor en asesinarla, vería de nuevo a su familia… esperaría a que la encontrasen.

Ya con agonía percibió un murmullo muy cerca, era un hombre. Se compadeció de sí misma, moriría y no se quería imaginar de qué forma.

Aún estaba consciente, pero no podía moverse y su respiración era cada vez más rápida, sintió que el individuo que había llegado la dio vuelta y pasó sus manos sacándole el pelo que cubría su rostro, escucho que le decía algo pero ya no tenía energías ni para pestañear La cargó y empezó a correr, Bulma miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no lograba divisarlo.

"No te duermas, mantente despierta",era lo único que captó, ¿cómo le pedía eso si lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojos y nunca más despertar? Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo, sentía que estaba volando, era como si estuviese en el paraíso.

Lo quería tocar, alzó su mano intentando alcanzarlo, junto a esto sonrió desvaneciéndose.

* * *

Como si se hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla se levantó de donde estaba tumbada, "_¿Dónde demonios estoy?". ¿E-estoy en una casa?, _bueno, si se podría decir así. Miró a su alrededor, era un pieza oscura, paredes de madera, al lado de la cama había un mueble pequeño que tenía una bandeja con variedades de medicinas y había una pequeña ampolleta que solo alumbraba en centro del cuarto.

Aun estaba confundida, ¿Qué le había pasado ayer? Lo único que se acordaba era que comió unos frutos y se había desmayado y alguien la…_ "maldición". _

Rápidamente salió de la cama y se puso sus bota, tenía que salir de ahí, ¿y si eran los saiyajins que la quería como un _juguete?, _ella era hermosa nadie lo negaba.

Cuando terminó de alistarse sintió que a puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente. No quería voltear, tenía miedo, si la iban a matar, por favor que sea rápido.

-Hasta que despertaste-

Bulma abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, era una voz profunda, pero no sonaba como los saiyajins, era una voz ¿cálida?, decidió encararle dándose vuelta. Era un hombre de gran estatura, pelo corto y ojos verdes, no, no era saiyajins, era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes. Traía una musculosa que le dejaban ver unos fuertes brazos, la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Casi se desvaneció por lo aliviada que se sentía en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo no todo era malo…

-¿Dónde estoy?- le preguntó. El hombre cambió su reciente expresión poniéndose serio y caminando hacia ella.

La presencia del individuo no le causaba ningún temor a Bulma, es más, con el se sentía a salvo.

-Te encontré agonizando, supuse que habías comido viburnum, es un fruto venenoso. Cuando te vi pensaba que ibas a morir, pero como ya no quedan humanos, no perdí las esperanzas, así que te cargue y te traje a mi guarida- suspiró y sonrió -Tienes suerte, justo cuando te cargaba a unos metros venía un escuadrón saiyajins, te habrían asesinado-

Le dijo alzando la vista para poder mirarla pues se había sentado en la cama.

-Preferiría haber muerto-

-¡De nada!-

Bulma se cruzo de brazos, le quería dar las gracias, pero sinceramente, le tenía rencor por haberla salvado. Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Eso a ti no te interesa- le dijo intentando no perder la cordura., pero la conciencia le obligo a voltearse a preguntar. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

- Dos días completos-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Sí, así que no dejaré ir así nada más a alguien que me costó cuidar. Quieras o no te quedaras aquí, tengo sustento suficiente para los dos. Y créeme, no querrás salir y encontrarte con los saiyajins, andan en todas partes, como si… buscaran algo valioso-

Bulma bajó la vista, tenía razón era peligroso salir, aun no estaba del todo recuperada y no tenía nada para poder sobrevivir sola.

-Tienes razón, me quedaré algunos días- el hombre asintió sonriéndole, eso calmó a la mujer.

Un silencio incomodo se presento entre ellos, el cual se rompió por la voz masculina.

-Me llamo Jiro- ofreciéndole la mano.

-Bulma- respondiendo al saludo.- Y… ¿Cómo me pudiste…sanar?- Jiro sonrió, Bulma ya le parecía incomodo, es decir, ¿acaso todo le causaba cómico?

-Pues…yo soy médico y cómo ves- mirando a su alrededor- está lleno de medicina por toda la habitación, y justo tenía la cura. Aun digo, vayas que tienes suerte- se puso de pie – Lo importante es que no sufriste efectos secundarios, eso sí que hubiera sido trágico –

Bulma lo miraba con atención, era un hombre guapo, _"tiene un parecido a…", _no, no quería recordar en esos momentos, tendría que ser fuerte, sin ese muchacho ahora probablemente estaría muerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?- Preguntó con indiferencia.

-Hace 3 años, pocos meses después de que llegaron, me vine a esta cabaña…le pertenecía a mi abuelo, ¿y tú?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- dirigiendo su mirada a una pequeña foto que estaba en la mesa justo frente de ella, era Jiro con un niño en brazos en un parque de diversiones, seguramente era su hijo, la peli azul tuvo curiosidad le lanzó otra pregunta.

-¿Quién es?- tomando la fotografía.

Jiro se acercó donde estaba la mujer, ambos se miraron –Mi hijo, ellos l-lo a-asesinaron- su expresión reflejaba ira, él le arrebato la fotografía de las manos haciendo que Bulma se asustara, pero cuando vio las escasas lagrimas del hombre que corrían por sus mejillas le dijo para tranquilizarlo

- Esta bien, a mí también me arrebataron todo lo que tenía…Kami nos va a ayudar de algún mo…- Jiro la interrumpió-

-Maldita sea, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- Dijo con tanta furia que la hizo sobresaltar – ¡Ni Kami-sama nos puede salvar!... hasta nuestro Dios fue víctima de eso asesinos!-

Bulma quedó en shock al escuchar tan abrumadora noticia…-¿Kami-sama, m-muerto?- posó su vista al suelo.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías?...a los pocos meses ya lo habían asesinado, junto con ese guardia negro que tenía-

"_Mr. Popo", _Bulma se puso las manos en la boca, como intentando contener un grito de desesperación. Este era su fin, Kami-sama estaba muerto, lo que quiere decir que ya no existen _las esferas, _todo estaba perdido_, "ya no hay salida, ya no hay salvación, no tengo esperanzas, ¿Cómo iba a arreglar las cosas ahora?". _

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Jiro la miro con preocupación, estaba pálida y sus manos tiritaban- es mejor que te recuestes, no ha pasado un día de reposo y ya estás en pie, relájate te traeré comida-

Bulma asintió, de seguro se desmayaría, no por lo hambrienta que estaba sino por la notica que acababa de escuchar, sin las esferas todo estaba perdido, la vida ya no tenía sentido, sobrevivir no valdría de nada, sin embargo podría ser que si, idear otro plan…la chica salto cuando la idea se le vino a la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser tan genio? …_"Las esferas de Namekusei", _pero, ¿Cómo iría hasta allí?, era muy arriesgado, de hecho, todos los días se ven naves espaciales por el cielo, si despegaba desde capsula corporación la atraparían de inmediato. Necesitaría ayuda, distraer a los saiyanjins, robar una nave y nadie sospecharía nada, admitía que lograr esto sonaba imposible, pero era la única opción…

Jiro entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bulma.

-Te traje una sopa, espero que sea de tu gusto…perdona por el comportamiento que tuve…fui un idiota- entregándole la bandeja.

-No eres idiota, También pasé exactamente lo mismo- Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- no te preocupes-

Jiro le correspondió -Sonreíste- Bulma se sonrojó

-Deja de hablar y acompáñame, no me gusta comer sola- dijo intentando no sonreír de nuevo, sin embargo, las muecas del chico hizo que la peli azul riera a carcajadas.


End file.
